


Secrets

by SomeGoblin



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: (I promise it's relatively light and fluffy despite uh, (lots of aftercare), (um I'll tag more as I think of it), Aftercare, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Attempt at Humor, Blackmail, Blowjobs, Cheating, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Enthusiastic Consent, Father/Son Incest, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Incest Kink, Insults, Light Dom/sub, M/M, M/M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Fingering, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGoblin/pseuds/SomeGoblin
Summary: The current and former Hokages, Naruto and Kakashi, try to have a midnight tryst while Hinata is away. Things are just getting hot and heavy when Boruto catches them in the act, implying he's taken pictures of the two of them in a compromising position! Both are yielding to the boy's coy demands, but there's something about the things Boruto keeps saying to his father that makes Kakashi think there's something more afoot...Or: KakaNaruBoru, underage, threesome with a very bratty, demanding Boruto, an embarrassed, flustered Naruto, and a teasing, dominant Kakashi with a good dose of active consent and aftercare. Deceptively fluffy! Please mind the tags.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this fic is extra and on its own little Goblin Account. If you really, really wanted to, you could probably compare writing styles to existing fics and figure out who this is, but also like, you could NOT be a cop, too. If you're here to yell at me/people who like this, consider maybe doing anything else? I could not have possibly tagged it more thoroughly and thrown up more warnings—you are here in spite of that and I don't know what to say other than [that one scene in Arrested Development where the guy opens a bag labeled "DEAD DOVE, DON'T OPEN", flinches, and then says "I don't know what I was expecting"]. If this fic pulls aggro I'm just gonna orphan it; then I can't edit it and it can't be deleted, plus I will never receive notifications of comments or the like. You will be shouting at a void that you (nor anyone else!) literally cannot change so like... muda muda muda muda. Not that it matters, but apparently one has to prostrate ur personal trauma to have authority to speak SO: I was abused by an older partner in my early teens for years, i'm allowed to have a weird relationship sexually with the image of myself at that age lol. I know it's the meme mocking phrase but yep. some people yadda yadda to Cope. 
> 
> If you're here because this is your jam, stellar! Please still understand that this is exclusively fiction and uses an extremely fantastical, illusory version of "youth" to illustrate an erotic point, a version that isn't reflective of reality in any functional way whatsoever. things like youth, incest, etc are all often obvious stand-ins for "everyone involved in this feels like they're going to Hell" and that's the dynamic i'm aping. For the love of God please never ever ever pursue those under the age of majority sexually, out there in The Real World it's damaging as all hell. i will find you and rip ur guts out. my fangs will rend your wretched flesh. stick to your general Life Experience Bracket. if you have sexual urges you don't want (hello), please find and exercise safe outlets for urself, whether art or writing or whatever, but make sure your coping methods are alleviating, not amplifying ok. i also got dealt a shitty hand of attraction beyond my control. you're not predestined to harm—the entire "goblin" motif is an obvious analog here to the feeling I am invariably a creature of darkness and slime due to my brain; i'm not actually, you aren't either. I didn't choose to be a goblin, nor did you, fellow goblin, go and do no harm and love yourself, recognize your urges as conceptually neutral and find outlets that hurt no one, namaste 
> 
> If you're here, AND YOU'RE UNDERAGE, I'm not gonna be a cop, pal I remember reading smut in my early-teens, no judgment. But I especially want to emphasize to YOU that you really, absolutely should only be sexually active with your peers (IF you're sexually active at all), okay? It's okay to have fantasies about people you want to sleep with but can't (teachers, adults in general, etc). It's pretty much the most common fantasy! But adults who would knowingly sleep with you, are not people you should ever be sleeping with. I'm twenty-something years old. You know how people a few grades below you in school look like *literal babies* to you and people a few grades older look like *adults*? Once you're good and past that adult boundary, I PROMISE, everyone under about 20 or so to me occupies the same "you are literally a child" reaction in me that the below-graders look to you. Any adult who wants to sleep with you is *intentionally ignoring that instinct or is attracted to children*. Even if they tell you how mature you are. I was a really mature 14 year old, too! But the guy a decade older than me that courted me, and told me how mature I was, did not actually have my best interest at heart, and he hurt me a lot. If I can prevent you from going through that same hurt, if I can help just ONE kid branch away from the horrid path I was forced to endure, it'd be badass. Stay in school. Also please keep everyone safe and don't be a dumbass and be OPEN about your smut consumption okay?? it's dangerous for everyone involved, you could literally ruin a life. HUSH UP, be a silent observer, respect the boundary because otherwise people have actually literally gone to jail irl. MOVING ON 
> 
> Thanks for reading my forewarning Enjoy, Don't Like Don't Read, Love You All. also sorry if chapter breaks are sort of awkward, I literally originally wrote it as a one-off but then it became 15.8k words and I figured it would be easier to digest broken up lol. I'm leaving anonymous/guest commenting on bc I Get Not Wanting to Tie Ur Account To Liking this Fic, but also leaving moderation on, not afraid to play whack-a-mole.
> 
> SORRY ONWARDS I NEVER SHUT UP

*****

"Oh, the Great and Honorable Hokage, our long-standing pillar of integrity, of righteousness, to serve as influence for all in Konoha, " Kakashi purred into Naruto's ear, his voice imitative, teasing; it elicited a half-playful huff and a squirm. The prior Hokage gave no heed to the current one's quiet indignations, deliberate hands traveling over Naruto's still-clothed, world-weary body, Kakashi's chest to the other's back.   
  
"We should all aspire to such a paragon of morality, " the copy-nin continued playfully chirping, his face still masked—but it didn't prevent licks of hot breath from lapping against the blond's craning, eager neck through the fabric. Naruto muttered some unintelligible protest, but his partner tut-tutted the words to nothing, Kakashi's grip pulling Naruto's hip, pulling the man closer, ever closer. The two were little more than writhing silhouettes, two shadows romping in a pile, the only light in Naruto's bedroom a pallid band of moonlight spilling in from the window. As much as a beautiful sight that his old teacher's visage may have been, the Hokage admittedly found some sanctity in the concealing darkness.   
  
"Do ya have to say that part of the speech  _ every time?!, " _ Naruto whined through a hitched breath, sapphire eyes peeling open to meet with murky grey, Kakashi's chin on his shoulder, an incongruous pout pulled into the blond man's cheeks—it was received with a cock of his partner's single visible eyebrow.   
  
" 'Every time' indeed, Naruto. Where's Hinata off to  _ this _ time, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi teased, slithering a hand beneath his partner's orange collar, calloused fingertips meeting the already sweat-tacky chest it concealed.   
  
Naruto groaned in time with his hips pushing back, his bandaged hand finding the copy-nin's knee next to his own and grabbing it. His old mentor's excitement was evident, dull pulse palpable through the loose bottoms that hid his member as it jabbed into the small of his old student's back. With an edge of reluctance, he replied, "...she's on a diplomatic mission to the Village Hidden in the Sand..."   
  
"A- _ ha! _ The ever-patient Hinata, I'm sure she knows just how  _ busy _ her poor husband is. I bet she even volunteered to go in your stead, didn't she?"   
  
The thumb Naruto was sneaking behind his partner's waistband flinched, paused for a moment, but cautiously resumed its course in time with a quietly confessed, "...to give me some time to spend with the kids...," ferociously guilty gaze boring through the nothingness on the wall of his bedroom all the harder; that confession felt especially dirty, especially soiling to come out of his mouth. Kakashi met it with a chuckle, rough fingertip grazing over Naruto's nipple.   
  
"Mm... " the silver-haired man grumbled, the other restlessly stirring his clothed body against him. Of course, most of what he said was understood to be in jest; and besides, it's not like the man didn't know that guilt got Naruto off. He'd known ever since that first time he slipped into this bedroom in Hinata's absence, he'd known for as long as he'd known the sound of Naruto crying with pleasure beneath him. The words turned the Hokage's ears flushed red and just as hot.   
  
"Well, I may not be one of your kids, but I think I ca—"   
  
" _ Dad _ ?!" a voice chirped in the distance, Boruto's tone one of laughing bewilderment.   
  
Never before had the duo been quite as thankful for the decades of shinobi experience they both possessed. In a wordless, invisible flurry of motion, both men disengaged from one another's forms, thankful to the Gods neither party had reached a state of undress yet—Naruto rolled on his hip out of Kakashi's lap, sitting at his side on the edge of the bed in a flash. Both sat there, innocent as angels and just a little hunched over, essentially invisible to Boruto, now watching the both of them, his phone held up.   
  
The door was just slightly ajar, his son's frame blotting out the ambient light from the hallway. His normally-bright eyes were dulled with sleepiness, the back of his pajama-clad wrist idly scratching his nose, phone resting loose against the heel of his hand. His weary eyes stumbled from his father, to his elder, and then the route again, all the while the two men negotiating a course of action as rapidly as they could manage.    
  
Kakashi, almost saccharine from over-performance, clapped his hands lightly and declared, "Well, Hokage-sama, as  _ always _ it was  _ lovely _ to make your acquaintance, but I believe I will take my leave and I'll s—"   
  
"...Kakashi-sensei? What're you doin' here?"   
  
He froze.   
  
Then, through a stiff cough, he offered more, "...The two of us had necessary business to discuss, but incongruities in our schedules meant that this was the only time we could rendezvous."   
  
Boruto blinked, taking a paused beat before swiping his thumbpad across his phone, unlocking it; in a few taps, he was credulously studying the screen. After a moment, Boruto offered benignly, "This doesn't look like any 'negotiating' I've ever seen...?"   
  
The same ghoul of terror apprehended the two men's throats, the choke of a start hitching the pair's voices, feeble grips taking the instinct to bolt out and reach for the device and only just restraining the urge, both sets of fingertips curling in submission. The silent standoff swirled between them, the bravest Naruto finally coughing out an offer, "...What're you doing up, Boruto?" as he tucked his hands off to his sides.   
  
"I couldn't sleep. So I was gonna come down here and see if you were up, " he sniffed, a smirk cracking into his cheek for only a glimpse before shaking it off once more, "and look at that!"   
  
"O-oh, okay, Boruto... well, this is, um, important, alright? Go back to bed."   
  
He huffed, "I'm not tired!"   
  
"You  _ would be _ if you would actually  _ go to bed  _ and not  _ lay in bed playing videogames,  _ kiddo," the Hokage's intonation deepened, a harsher undercurrent propping his words, " _ Bedtime for bonzos." _ __  
__  
Boruto's gaze met his father's. Kakashi could perceive some sort of fierce, silent debate the two of them were having, but the energies emanating off the two offered only the fact it was occurring—not the subject. A subtle glint of defiance glimmered in the boy's eye, a dark cast hazing them.    
  
"Mm," Boruto chirped—almost  _ giggling? _ —to the others, taking the moment to step fully in the room, his glance down at his phone, "Man, I'm glad this thing takes such good low-light photos... what  _ ever  _ was Kakashi-sensei doing to you, dad?"   
  
"Well!" Kakashi choked, "I w-was j—"   
  
"Don't bother Kakashi," Naruto held up his hand in front of him to prevent further attempts at excusing, his voice exhausted, "he's just being a little asshole; he  _ absolutely  _ knows about the birds and the bees and he is  __ definitely messing with you."

The boy shrugged, a yielding expression, one of admitted defeat. He slid his phone in his pajama pocket, taking another step into the room and shutting the door with the same gesture.    
  
A voice of reluctant surrender from Naruto, head tilting to the floor, muttered, "Alright Boruto. What's your price," his returning gaze sizing the boy up, elbows on his knees, hanging head pulling up as he spoke. His voice, his posture, carried some unspecified threat, the growl of a scared wolf.   
  
Boruto reached behind himself and  _ click _ ed the lock on the door with a flat expression. His hand returned to its other pocket, the other already in its respective one; he stepped towards the duo, big deliberate steps, almost comical, sock-clad feet hoisting in the air rhythmically and hands nestled tidily away. His chin crooked up just a bit, and through just the most imperceptible of smiles, he glowered to Naruto (hunched, but watching) and Kakashi (frozen, steepled fingers, pensive), speaking as he walked, " _ Price?! _ Dad! To think I would do something like  _ blackmail my own father _ , sheesh! Do you really think li'l ol' me would do something like  _ that?! _ "    
  
"What? Giving me grief is one of your favorite hobbies (Kakashi interjected with a mutter, "It really is"), yes."   
  
"Oh, c'mon! You  _ know me _ better than that,  _ daddy," _ he griped, faux-sincerity dripping from his words, finally bridging the gap between everyone's bodies. Boruto turned on his heel in a spin and plopped on the bed next to his father, unsheathing his hands to grip the edge of the bed. The weight difference between the two men's bodies and the boy's slight frame made him instantly lean against Naruto's side, the slump of the mattress ensuring it. A slender arm unfurled around the Hokage's shoulders, hand cupping the far one and the boy's soft cheek nestling against the closer.   
  
Kakashi watched in mild confusion. The two sets of ocean eyes, both deep and eternal, locked without yield. The tiniest of probing flicks were the only motions; Boruto's face was cherubic, in all that could imply—sweet, innocent, and belieing  _ some  _ sort of great, deeper mischief. His father met that gaze with one of indomitable defiance, his famous spark of determination behind them, eyebrows crooked in a challenge. The copy-nin wasn't quite positive what he was witnessing—but its significance was evident.   
  
"Boruto. What did you come down here for," he growled, quiet, unmoving.   
  
"I  _ told _ you. I couldn't sleep. So I wanted to see if  _ you _ were still up!" he smiled, toeing some invisible line all the more.   
  
Through a lightly heaved sigh, Naruto moved in one snap of a motion, the arm closer to his son snapping like a trap around the boy's abdomen, standing and scooping him up.    
  
"H-hey!!," Boruto protested, dangling gracelessly at the Hokage's side, lithe limbs wiggling in defiance with all the grace of a newborn fawn. Naruto remained wholly unfazed by the shenanigans, dutifully walking back to the bedroom door.   
  
His voice was almost a whisper, one communicating information both private and vital, muttering, " _ Not. Right. Now. Boruto. _ "   
  
His son's face (just a bit flushed from his present indignation) shifted through myriad expressions along their short journey—anger, indignation, and finally, self-assured defiance. His arms and legs drooped in resigned rest, but his neck tilted up to look at Naruto. He wore a smug little smile.   
  
" **_Boruto._ ** _ Don't."  _ Naruto stopped walking.   
  
The boy smiled wider.   
  
" **_Do not._ ** "   
  
A toothy grin emerged as Naruto continued making the crucial error of "in any way indicating to Boruto what would annoy him (a rookie mistake)." The man looked down, expression shifting to one of silent pleading, quiet desperation—to be met with those eyes, untamed and impish. Boruto took a cartoonish inhale, his fragile ribcage lifting his whole body at the action.    
  
He tilted his head up, as if to broadcast, and through a voice of whining indignation, the boy declared, "But dad! I thought  **_I_ ** was your only 'special frie—' "   



	2. Reveal

A snapping palm instantly silenced him, Naruto's digits even bearing into his son's tender jaw with the move. The man's face burnished a beet red in no time, looking to see Boruto's self-satisfied expression in his eyes alone, despite a hidden mouth.   
  
Kakashi's eyes widened. He sat up a bit straighter.   
  
The Hokage's grip released from either hand, sending his son tumbling into the floor without warning (he landed in a heap). All eyes were on Boruto, who still for a moment remained unmoving. A light heft of air preceded Naruto's walk of shame back to the bed, standing half as tall as he normally would, sitting again next to his former teacher with the enthusiasm of a man condemned to death. He couldn't even bear to look at the copy-nin, face a mess of blushing shame pointed straight ahead.   
  
"H-hey!  _ Asshole _ ," Boruto hissed, pushing himself upright on one palm and one elbow, pouting towards his dad (but Naruto wouldn't look).    
  
A small voice offered only, "Kakashi..., " before trailing again to nothing.   
  
The so-referenced looked over to his former student, guilty and shrinking. He could see the man's jaw tightening, then relax, then repeating with no sound. His jaw moved in time with fingers curling around nothing, seeming to try and  grasp something intangible with no apparent success. He could tell there was a tsunami of words hidden behind the man's lips, none of which he would ever liberate. He could hear the wordless questions and pleas he sent loud and clear.   
  
And at first, all Kakashi could offer was, " **_Ah._ ** "   
  
"That  _ hurt, _ " the boy loudly pouted, scrambling back upright and once more sitting next to Naruto, arms crossed—Naruto didn't respond.   
  
After what felt to the Hokage like an eternity, a hearty slap echoed through his chest; Kakashi's open palm on his back, giving two good, hard pats. He let his arm wrap around Naruto before adding, almost cheerful, "Well, that explains a lot!"   
  
In unison, father and son said, " _ I'm sorry?!" _   
  
But Kakashi's focus pulled only to Naruto, sly eyes offering kindness to the man, gentle voice continuing, "It's okay. It's okay, Naruto. Shh."   
  
Still he didn't look, but the man leaned harder against Kakashi, a whimper of absolution his only reply for the moment, after a second weakly offering, "I... promise, I didn't... start it, I r-really... he..., " but his conviction ended there. Another comforting pat.   
  
"You're okay and I'm not judging you. How could I?"   
  
"No, okay, we're backtracking, Kakashi-sensei what did you mean by 'that explains a lot.' ," Boruto demanded.   
  
"Well!," he clucked as he turned to face the boy, cheerful, a hair away from mocking, "what a little twerp you are to your father! You just really want his  _ attention _ , don't you, Boruto- _ kun _ ? Poor thing."   
  
"H-hey!" he stammered, caught off-guard and thrown off-kilter for the first time that night.   
  
"Heh," the Hokage finally spoke, head still hanging in shame but the faintest of smiles pulling into his cheek, "he got it in one, kiddo."   
  
Before the boy could even stammer a reply, the copy-nin continued, musing, "And I shouldn't be so shocked, now should I, Naruto? I suppose being an early bloomer runs in the family, hmm?"   
  
"Oh for the love of—Kakashi,  _ not you too, aaahh... _ , " Naruto pleaded, the awkward weight of the situation too much for him to carry; he unwound his body, flopping flat of his back, arms spread to either side in seeming surrender. One hand feebly groped about until it soon found a pillow  (which he immediately threw over his face, leaving it there).   
  
Boruto craned his body towards the copy-nin in abject curiosity, over his father, a wary expression bringing with it a muttered, "I... I'm sorry it does  _ what  _ now...?"   
  
"Well!" Kakashi began, storyteller that he was, "Let me take a few educated guesses here, Boru-kun, alright? Let me see...," he stared upwards, tapping on his fingers in a gesture seeming to aid recollection, "Your pubescent hormones hit you a good year or two before your peers, yes? You probably tried to talk to a few of your friends in class about it, but none of them could relate or understand."   
  
Boruto attempted to interrupt, but Kakashi continued, "So you were a little bundle of arousal and confusion. You didn't have any outlet, but more and more over time you kept coming back to one certain someone, didn't you? Someone you very well knew you couldn't have—but that just made you want him all the more, didn't it?"   
  
Naruto's grip on the pillow tightened; Boruto managed one syllable of a reply before the man kept going, "So you probably started pushing little limits, just to see what you could get away with. Hugged him just a bit longer than you should have. Asked to sleep in his bed again. But that all probably only made you all the more frustrated?"   
  
The boy's face burned brighter and brighter red. "So you started doing sneaky things, things you very much so shouldn't have. Maybe you tried to peep on him when he was bathing. Tried to kiss him when he was asleep. Maybe even tried to touch him!"   
  
"K-Kakashi!" the boy yelped.   
  
He winked. "And you, Naruto! You were aware of it the whole time. You're not going to tell me a ninja of your level couldn't notice, but you managed to tell yourself somehow that a lack of explicit approval was the same thing as denial, " he continued, reclining to rest on his elbows, "You told yourself it was just a phase the poor thing was going through, something you had to dutifully endure until it was out of his system. "   
  
Naruto's grip tightened; it was his only reaction.   
  
The copy-nin idly checked his nails, "Endure, indeed. That's why you didn't stop him, you told yourself. It was natural for him to be curious, you told yourself. And maybe, you told yourself..., " his eyes closed, pensive, "...if you let him, just once..."   
  
There was a beat of silence before he added, "Not that you  _ enjoyed _ it, of course."   
  
He scoffed, undercutting of bitterness beneath his words, "What sort of depraved wretch would  _ enjoy _ that."   
  
An anxious silence apprehended the room, but only for a moment; it wasn't long before Boruto swat the subject out of the air with a stuttered, "S-so. Kakashi-sensei's, uh, psychic, that's cool, pretty wild how you managed to keep that a secr—"   
  
His father's interjection was muffled by the pillow, "He's not psychic."   
  
Boruto bent an eyebrow.    
  
"...alright. Not... sure I believe you but alright, then how did he just.... call us out like..."   
  
The former Hokage turned at his waist, hand finding the current one's thigh and offering a few reconciliatory pats. Smile in his eye, he looked to where Naruto's face theoretically would be, were it not for the pillow, and thought aloud, "Well, Naruto, you were... hm. A genin, right?"   
  
There was a grumble beneath the cushion.   
  
"Right. A genin, so you would have been..., " he counted on his fingers, "...goodness, not that old at  _ all _ when you. Well."   
  
" _ Oh my Lord Kakashi." _ __   
__   
"Wait, " said Boruto, under his breath.   
  
"Hehe, you sure were a  _ determined _ little thing, Naruto- _ kun _ , " he offered with nostalgia, the so mentioned finally ripping the pillow from himself, a ruby-red face scrunched in some odd mix of defiant embarrassment, glowering.   
  
" **_DAD._ ** "   
  
Naruto sat upright, like the dead rising, slumping over before turning to his son, a grim, faux-cheerful intonation, "... _ yes, _ sweetie?"   
  
Boruto spoke as much with his awkward hands as anything else, entire body shifting and wriggling in his apparent attempt to find words, "Is... he telling the truth!? You. Kid-you. And.... him?!  _ Seriously?!" _   
  
Yielding, he replied softly, "I mean.... he's not lying, eheh," he nervously scratched the back of his head, shrugging, "I... had a crush on my sensei, y-y'know."   
  
_ "WHAT THE FUCK.  _ Oh my Lord?! Dad!  _ DAD,  _ " the boy flailed, spitting over his words, "And Kakashi. You two were, like," the words died in his throat, managing only a crude gesture with his hands, steepling his fingers together, "Like...  _ AAHH." _   
  
Kakashi craned towards the baffled youth, offering to him, "Sorry to give you such... distressing information in such an... impromptu manner."   
  
"No, it's okay!" he threw his arms up, "I... I'm not upset? I don't think??," he coughed a lump out of his throat, "No, I'm not upset. I mean, um, " with an uncharacteristic meekness, he averted his gaze while gesturing in the general direction of the copy-nin, indicating the whole of his form, "I uh. Can't really blame him. Eheh."   
  
Kakashi leaned just a bit more back on the bed with an apparent start, shifting to relegated familiarity with the sentiment; graciously, he added, "...well, goodness. Flattery will get you  _ everywhere _ , Boruto."   
  
"G-geez!" he spat, entire form tucked away.   
  
"Geez indeed, " the boy's father continued, world-weary, "so um, now that everyone's skeletons are out of the closet, how about we all pretend  _ none of this ever happened, _ alright?"   
  
"What? No? No. No way, " the boy bounced in his seat, a grin pulling into whiskered cheeks, "C'mon, Dad. You can't tell me it's not fun that someone else  _ knows _ now...!"   
  
"Yes I  _ absolutely  _ can tell you that!, " the Hokage pleaded, throwing his presently-ruined face into both open palms.   
  
"Now now, Naruto, " a pat on the back, "I'm going to agree with Boruto on this one."   
  
Naruto twisted with murderous intent towards his former sensei, grip curling into talons, ready to kill the man sitting so  _ plaintive _ next to him, content, only to be met with, "And come on—you of all people should know—I can  _ very much so keep secrets. _ "   
  
He groaned in defeat. "I'm not gonna get much of a choice here, am I."   
  
His son winked. "Do I ever let ya?"   
  
The Hokage sighed.   
  
"Now, you haven't really answered yet, Boruto, " Kakashi said, "why did you  _ really _ come down here...?"   
  
"Oh my  _ lord, _ " the boy scoffed, throwing both arms out in an exasperated gesture, "I came down here because  **_I was horny and I could not sleep and so I was taking the course of action that I normally take in that situation._ ** "   
  
Naruto whimpered as Kakashi roused, the copy-nin repeating for emphasis," That you 'normally take,' hm?"   
  
Confidence returning, Boruto gave the silver-haired elder only a sultry look, eyes half-lidded and a knowing smile, in response.   
  
(The blond muttered between them, tone mocking a news reporter, "The headline today, the Hokage's son and the Sixth Hokage missing in mysterious incident, no clues to be found.")   
  
"Besides!" the boy protested, "You actually  _ did _ hurt me earlier, Dad!"   
  
"Okay, now  __ that's nothing I meant to do, " he shifted, embarrassment breaking, sincerity eclipsing it, "C'mon, Boruto, you know I'd never hurt ya on purpose—but I'm sorry I did, okay?" he said, pulling him close against his side into a hug.   
  
"Mm, " the boy still pouted, arms akimbo, wounded words skipping with just the smallest playful cadence, "I know, I know. But hey, " his cheek nuzzled against his father's shoulder, the blue half-moons tucked under his lids cutting up to meet his visage, "you know you could always kiss it and make it better."   



	3. That Night

Naruto's voice deflated, a mix of nerves and resignation, " _why are you like this."_  
  
The boy stretched languid, arms thin and smooth as taper candles unfurling over his head, draping themselves around his father's neck, fingers locking to keep his grip there, sprawled against his dad's form.   
  
"My daddy didn't give me enough attention when I was growing up. It's sad, really," he teased.   
  
He hitched a knee to scoot closer against him, the boy's back nestled into Naruto's side as he craned his head up and shoulder down, spreading the small of his neck wide and open. All the while, the Hokage only shifted, unsure what to do with his hands (or any of the rest of him).   
  
"C'mon. Kiss it and make it better, _daddy._ "  
  
"Oh, for the love of..." Naruto sighed sweetly, undeniable pleasure behind his words, looking up to the heavens to avoid the hell beneath him, the forbidden fruit, fresh and ripe, crying out to be eaten. Boruto squirmed, beckoning with his body.  
  
Kakashi leaned in, nose tracing up the Hokage's neck, following an invisible path up to his tender ear, purring, "Oh come on, help the poor thing...!"  
  
Framed by heat, framed by thirst, the man sandwiched couldn't help but loose a groan, hunger winning out over temperance. He looked first up to his former sensei (whose eyes were alight with lurid interest), then down to his son's neck, the milky flesh unblemished and soft there begging to be reddened and sweaty. His restraint buckled, throwing hesitation to the wind, shuddering as he bowed his head into the crook of his son's neck, his kiss-swollen lips (courtesy of Kakashi) suckling against the tender skin they found.  
  
"A-ah, _fuck,_ daddy!" the boy moaned, absolutely no restraint hitching his words, shoving his entire form deeper against Naruto's head. He was rewarded with a pair of hands, one on either bicep, gripping him close as his father groaned against him, weakened resolve no longer holding him down, hips gently shifting and rolling against him. Kakashi loomed like a studious cat, enraptured by the sight before him—yet pensive, stalking, waiting.  
  
The smile Boruto wore rang through his voice, cooing and groaning happily along to Naruto's actions, the man's lips locked on his neck, hesitant teeth taking flesh between them but only squeezing—not biting, too nervous to bite, only holding—his tongue probing and lapping at the trapped skin, tasting the familiar and sweet sweat. His father's eyes locked closed in restitution, a maelstrom of thoughtless words trying to discourage him—all of which he tidily silenced (aided of course by the squirming boy in his lap).  
  
"O-oh my Lord, dad, dad, fuck, please, aah...," he whimpered, back arching, shoulders pinned to his father's chest by his grip, thirsty hands tugging the boy deeper against him, spindly arms uselessly reaching for nothing while the Hokage pulled. A lump, just a palmful at most, throbbed to visibility through the boy's pajama bottoms, the indistinct tent of his arousal hopping in time with his pulse.  
  
At once, Naruto retracted his mouth, gasping for air, life-saving air, a drowning man breaching the surface of a lake, sputtering, "K-Kakashi...!"  
  
"Dad, don't stop...!" the boy immediately pouted, wriggling against him.  
  
"Hahh... _pausing_ , sweetie, " he offered, a hazy cast over his normally-pliant voice offering a more seductive tone, hand moving from his arm to his crown, fingers carding through the puff of blond it there found. Naruto swallowed, and though there remained the smallest beats of hesitation, he seemingly allowed himself to speak freely and cooed, "...be a good boy and wait a second for daddy, okay?"  
  
Boruto offered only a willing little whimper and an agreeable nod, taking the opportunity to adjust, scooting and turning his body to face his father, nestling up to his chest.  
  
After a deep breath, head still bowed, he continued, "Kakashi. This isn't what you were expecting when you came over, and... well, it's a pretty... yeah. You _sure_ you're okay with it?"  
  
"Always the diplomat, aren't we, " the copy-nin muttered, letting himself drape deeper over Naruto's back, a pensive hand sidling between the two blond bodies and finding the boy's midriff; the exposed fingertips of the still-gloved hand found the hem of his top, slipping under it and finding the taut skin over his belly, draped over the growing muscles that lived there—his touch was rewarded with a heave of Boruto's entire body and a shudder.  
  
"I appreciate the check, but... Lords help my soul, I'm _perfectly_ okay with this, yes, Naruto. Assuming you're okay with these old mutt's paws being all over your _precious_ little boy."  
  
"Geez, you're a fucking pervert, aren't you, " the boy chided through a shaky voice.  
  
Kakashi moved as he spoke, hand meandering down, out of the shirt and on top of his bottoms, taking a handful of the boy's package through the fabric into his grip, heel of his palm rubbing against his needy cock, "Mm. So I've been told. Though, those are bold words coming from _you_ young man."  
  
The capricious nature of the former Hokage's actions caught him off-guard, Boruto shouting with a start at the grip on his arousal—but tone morphing into a compliant whimper, enthusiastic little body rolling and grinding against Kakashi's hand, begging for more friction, more attention, more anything.  
  
"A-and Boruto, same question... you came down here for some time with _me,_ are you okay with some time with _us?_ "   
  
"Fucking hell dad **_yes_** _oh my_ ** _lord_** ," he fussed, "and if you try and **_stop_** me from getting laid by the two hottest guys I know I'll probably kill you in your sleep."  
  
His laugh was sordid, sighing playfully, "Gotcha, buddy."  
  
" _Demanding_ little whelp, isn't he, " Kakashi mused, fingers hitching under the indistinct mound of need in his grip, cupping the boy's balls through the fabric, wrapping his digits around the entire base of his developing package roughly—Boruto tried to say something, but only whimpered.  
  
"Yeah," his father replied, voice easing more and more into comfort, hand patting the boy's head against the crook of his shoulders, "poor thing really needs to work on his manners, " he said, hand slipping down to his son's jaw to his shoulder, pushing it down firmly, pressing him deeper into his lap. Kakashi's hand was pinned between both of the Uzumaki's bulges with the motion, reveling in the straining, damp pressure between; relenting from his shoulder, a trailing finger of Naruto's caught Boruto's jawline and craned his visage to meet with his own, soft smiles meeting, saying, "But I'm sure he's going to be a _very_ good boy for us, right?"  
  
"Aah! Yeah, I'll be good, I promise, oh my lord, ahh, " he exalted, the eager tone like none he'd heard from Boruto before, nodding hard and grinding down, arms hugging his father's neck.  
  
" 'Yeah' ?" Naruto said, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
He huffed. " _Yes_ , daddy..."  
  
The name pulled a shuddered groan of approval from his father, Kakashi grumbling—he could feel Naruto's arousal pulsing in time against the back of his hand—and the man letting the most restrained possible buck of his hips push his son in his lap. With an anxious gulp, the elder blond gripped either of Boruto's thighs, reaching grasp almost eclipsing their entire circumference, fabric puckering under his fingertips. One of his thumbs idly pet Boruto's inner thigh.   
  
"See? I told you, Kakashi, he _really can_ be a good little thing when he wants to, " he said, half aloud, half cooed into Boruto's ear, "but he just wants to be, " he sharply tugged the boy's form against his eager cock, " _a little brat_ most of the time."  
  
The youth moaned, a full-body moan with a toss of his head, stifling himself in a blink before reeling back from his father, a hand squeezing one of his shoulders, the other darting down to the union of their laps, holding himself on his fingertips, the same fingers framing both sets of equipment there, his own needy arousal bobbing and drooling behind the fabric it rebelled against. He smirked, owning the accusation on his face with pride, challenging in a dark voice, "And what're you gonna do about it, _dad_?"  
  
"Hm, " Kakashi scoffed, his words suddenly just a bit further away to Boruto's ears; the copy-nin  swept the boy off-kilter with a crude handful of his shirttail pulled taut, making his knees slip back and hips slam into the copy-nin's waiting (though still concealed) erection; the man had moved unnoticed and slipped to stand behind the boy. "I know what I'm going to do about it," he said, holding onto the boy's waist rough and wanton like he was a sleeve, pressing his hardon deep and thirsty against his ass. " _Honestly,_ you're too soft on the thing."  
  
Kakashi's sudden absence caused Naruto to falter, grunting as he fell to rest on his elbows; though, considering the sight he was greeted with—his son, face halfway between desperate and uncertain, tongue lolling with the moans his old mentor (looming over them both) pulled from his squirming form—he didn't feel the need to complain. The copy-nin thrust, bumping the boy forward, body dragging up his father's with the elder's motions; Boruto's chin was on Naruto's chest. Parent and child's eyes met. They shared the same lusty swirl of thirst and concern and apprehension and certainty. A pair of yielding smiles exchanged.  
  
"I... probably am, " Naruto huffed, cupping his son's cheek, goading it up, closer, closer, " But..." he trailed off, but mouth hanging just ajar; both pair of Uzumaki lips lingered just away from the other, hovering in that intimate, liminal space, tasting each others' singing huffs among their own, "...with a... " Boruto broke the threshold, stealing a kiss, a grab of his old man's lower lip on a passing phoneme, "...face that cute..." but neither were satisfied with just a taste, their lips diving together, locked, eager chirps and coos echoing in their mouths, suckling and lapping—and with that, the Hokage's speech ended.  
  
"Mm, _fuck..."_ the silver-haired voyeur muttered, lurched over and grinding, the muffled moans and dulled thuds of clothed skin colliding his only accompaniment. His motions were slow, calculated, deliberate; deep strokes with long, dragging pulls back, idling, then rough, harsh shoves forwards, tempo steady and even. Boruto's body, frail loose form like a mouse between two cats, hopped with each shove, his own (relatively) inexperienced hips trying to thrust and catch Kakashi's package on each motion, feeling out the rhythm and matching it his best (though, the copy-nin's tight grip on his waist inhibited his motions). The boy's hands, long freed from the shackles of apprehension, blindly groped for anywhere, any leverage on his father they could find, liplock enduring. They found Naruto's collar, which he quickly tugged; his clumsy grip fumbled with buttons to get his jacket off, shameless enthusiasm marring his coordination. He would fumble with a button for a few moments, and in a huff of impatience, then go to simply trying to pry the two halves of the fabric apart. Steady, calloused hands—his father's—found their way on top of his, smoothly guiding their digits to the task, working with the boy down his outerwear, buttons snapping open on their trail. All the while, the duo's tongues rolled and slid next to one another's, soft laps and lewd suckles.  
  
"Aah!, " Boruto cried, throwing his head up; his father gasped for air with a moan, a hand darting up to half-conceal a face still shame-tinted. The boy held himself aloft with a hand on either of the Hokage's pecs, fingers curling, knees straddling the man's hips, doing his best to maintain the posture with Kakashi's shoves. Eyes, reddened from sweat and tears from overwhelm, cut down through half-lids to seize Naruto, whimpering needily, "D-dad, _please_..."  
  
"Please _what_ now, baby, " he huffed, hand scooping around his son's chickadee ribcage, other finding the back of his knee.   
  
"M-more...!" was his only reply.  
  
Kakashi scoffed, a bit self-aggrandizing. "Of course, _now_ he's short on words."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself yet, old man, " Boruto spat over his shoulder, "Gonna take a _lot_ more than dry-humping to get me too worked up to talk right."  
  
"Is it now."  
  
"Mm, maybe you're used to people fawni- _aahh!,_ " Boruto sputtered; a sharp jab from the former Hokage cut him off.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, what was that?"  
  
The boy glowered over himself, "Dirty tricks aren't gonn- _aahh_ -ah, gonna work more than once, " unimpressed, minus the hitch in his words from another thrust from the man.  
  
"C'mon, sweetie, " Naruto muttered, braving a single open eye looking through a web of fingers, "you said you'd be a good boy for us, right?"  
  
Boruto immediately looked to his dad like a puppy, tone softening to reluctantly eager, "Y-yeah, daddy."  
  
The crooked smile on the Hokage's cheeks could be heard, purring, "There we go." The hand on the boy's leg slipped up the trail it provided, tracing its way across Boruto's gently-trembling thigh, a loving grip cradling the boy's desperate equipment; the motion was met with a moan. His son nodded assent, enthusiastic and needy, rolling forward to meet his palm's touch; he massaged against his length in sweeps, heel of his hand pushing down as the boy's cock pushed up.  
  
The younger Uzumaki nestled his face down and against the elder's chest, his peals of pleasure melting sweeter and needier. He chirped and cooed wordlessly, gasps of breath heaving his form; still stroking him with the other hand, his father's free hand found its way to his crown, weaving digits among the messy flaxen locks. Naruto leaned up and forward, just a bit, making his son arch deeper between the two adult bodies framing him, holding Boruto's head and bowing his own closer to it.  
  
" _Fuck_ , I have... such a good little boy, don't I? Hahh..., " the man said, just above a whisper; it was both a tune the two were accustomed to and one that was evident to be meant mostly for his son, one that continued, "My precious... _eager_ little boy..."  
  
The precious, eager little boy's mouth lolled, idle noises trailing out of him, arms hugged tight around his father's midsection. Glazed eyes, half-open but wholly absent, saw nothing for the torso blocking his line of sight (though, he suspected his vision would be equally useless even without the barrier), the torso his drooling tongue happily bobbed on. From somewhere far away within him, Boruto groaned, "Daddy, dad, fuck, dad...!"  
  
"Ah, 'eager,' hm?, " Kakashi said, palming the youth's back, framing his neck between his index and middle fingers, digits hooked over his shoulders and thumb around his chest, shoving the boy's ragdoll body ever harder against his enduring arousal, "That's an awfully judicious way to phrase the fact he's, well, " he paused, resuming with a breathy, sigh-tinged timbre, "Daddy's little slut, isn't it?"  
  
There wasn't even token resistance to the moniker from Boruto; upon hearing the quip, he practically cried, shouting his pleasure before stammering, "Ah, stop, fuck fuck fuck pause fuck!"  
  
Like a switch, the duo withdrew on a dime, Kakashi and Naruto both releasing their grips and pulling back from the boy; the former Hokage taking a full step back, and the current kicking off his heels to push himself away; Boruto instinctively rolled out of his father's lap, a full 180 degrees to arrive back on his knees on the bed next to the man.  
  
"You okay, sweetie?" his concerned father asked between gulps of air.  
  
"S-sorry, Boruto, I... wasn't trying to actually be hurtf—"  
  
"No you didn't upset me, d-don't worry, I uh, actually completely got off on it eheh. I just, uh. Yeah, that was, " the boy stopped to take a good few uninterrupted deep breaths, tipping his rear back to sit on his heels, wiping his drool-stained lips with the back of a hand, continuing in a mutter, "...that was uh, actually... the problem..."  
  
While the copy-nin cocked an eyebrow, the boy's father cracked a knowing grin, adding, "Oh yeah?"  
  
"Oh _hush,_ " Boruto huffed, screwing his body around in an indignant flurry, planting himself on the edge of the bed, arms crossed. A pouting face bore into the floor and the floor alone.  
  
"...Come again?" Kakashi asked between breaths.  
  
"Yeah that's, uh... nailed it... not um. Sure. I'd be able to do, exactly that."  
  
After a beat of confused silence, Naruto offered his services as a veteran tsundere-to-direct translator, bemused while explaining to his old sensei, "He was close."  
  
" _DAD._ "  
  
"Oh-ho! Is _that_ all, now, Boruto-kun...?" he sneered, arms pulling akimbo, "Now what was that you were saying earlier? 'It's gonna take a lot more than that' ? Seems like it didn't take much more than that at all, now did it."  
  
"Shut up, g'ah!, " he snipped, glowering at the man, "Don't flatter yourself, seriously, you weren't the only horse in that race! Yah, when you shove me between two hot guys going to town on me, I might ju— _mfrrphm_ ," and his words muffled to nothing, aided by the sudden intrusion of three of Kakashi's fingers into the boy's mouth.  
  
The man's digits crooked into Boruto's inner cheek deeper, his other hand resting on his waist; he looked down to the boy through lazy eyes, casually inspecting him like a butcher inspecting a carcass. Cycling his fingers a bit (all the while, the younger Uzumaki sat petrified, trapped prey, unwavering glance locked on the silver-haired man—a genuine uncertainty keeping him in place for the first time that evening), he let an eye fall closed while he said, "Aren't there _far more useful_ things that cute little maw of yours could be doing."  
  
Boruto's mouth adjusted around the rude intrusion, lips shuffling around his rough fingers and the fabric of his gloves; he could taste the sweat of his skin and the bitter wear of the cloth, some sort of nylon. He struggled—but only for a moment, mouth sheepishly arriving at the decision to accommodate Kakashi's fingers rather than to expel them. His jaw coming to rest, a rubber band of tension relaxing, his soft lips snuggled their way around the bony digits. A tongue pensively rose to push against them, softening at their arrival onto the sweaty fabric, rolling and tugging. The fingers wriggled just a bit in response, shifting between his sealed lips, the hand offering the shallowest of pumping into the boy's increasingly-eager mouth. He suckled, silent, curious, bright eyes scanning his elder for any signs of approval.  
  
Kakashi's free hand found its way to the back of Boruto's crown, stroking it and rubbing, tracing up to cradle his jawline. A thumb pet over the boy's cheek, the gesture bringing with it what seemed to be the smallest nod, meandering hand soon petting his earlobe between index finger and thumb.  
  
"See, now isn't that better, whelp? You calm right down when you've got something to suck on."  
  
The so-mentioned protested quietly with a furrowing brow—but with lips unmoving; in fact, the insult spurned the youth into greater action, head beginning to bob against the hand, tongue lapping and shoving in time with the rest of his motions. Boruto's own hand, at first hesitant, found its way to Kakashi's wrist, taking hold of it, gingerly encouraging the fingers to slip between his tight lips. The boy's other hand began crawling across his lap to his obvious area of need, but Kakashi intercepted its path before that destination could be reached.  
  
He spoke while he peeled the boy's hand back to his side, teasing, "Now, now, you've got plenty to keep your attention _here,_ don't you think, Boru-kun?"  
  
His digits curled in frustration, but a pliant sort, the sort of frustration accompanying a token resistance with no alteration of a course of action. Boruto obeyed, keeping his hand to his side with a grumble and a whine. Not that he had too much say in the matter; the copy-nin's grip held against him true.  
  
Naruto chirped through a breath, stifling the hints of his lurid enjoyment at the sight, scooting closer to his son. He spoke sweetly, cooing, "It's okay sweetie, if... that's all you need... you just focus on Kaka-sensei and I'll..., " he shuddered, reaching across himself and into the boy's lap, softly scooping his grip around Boruto's straining arousal, massaging the throbbing member through the fabric that concealed it. Both the boy's body and his specific anatomy leapt to life at the touch, grinding shaky hips into his father's awaiting grasp and shoving Kakashi's fingers deeper into his warm maw. He pumped his grip in time with the thrusts of his hips, Naruto holding mostly still; his son was doing all the moving necessary, rubbing his aching cock against his hand as though his life depended on it.  
  
Kakashi sighed throatily, continuing, "You take to this like a fish to water, don't you? Hhh... if you simply _need_ something to occupy your other hand, " he guided Boruto's hand upwards, to the standing man's concealed groin, placing his palm on top of the boy's grip and pushing deeper against his swollen equipment, "arrangements can certainly be made."  
  
In an instant the youngest held a futile fistful of cloth, desperately pulling at the damnable cotton to release its treasure, shuddering loud and whimpering upon finally feeling Kakashi's cock (no matter how situationally muted). At once the boy's movements grew thirstier, more erratic; he suckled on the invading digits, coaxing them deeper into his throat, and practically threw his hips crashing into the waiting grip of the Hokage. His grasp—dwarfed by the cock it fumbled gracelessly with—kept adjusting and readjusting, doing all it could to try and relent more of the prize into his reach, trying to negotiate the best angle of attack.  
  
"My my, " the silver-haired man taunted, "the little _princess_ sure does love being the center of attention, don't you?"  
  
Boruto loosed a pierced whimper at the term, the grips of both his lips and hands tightening in time with a wince, finally teetering over some precipice of frustration. He snapped his head back, withdrawing the copy-nin's hand from his mouth but leaving it lolled open and begging with moans, while greedy fingers tried to tug his waistline off, finally off, singing, "Oooh my fuck Kakashi please, _please_ let me suck it, oh my Lord, fuck...!"  
  
"Well," he replied, weaving wet digits through Boruto's hair, other arm sidled at his hip, "I'm not sure. Have you asked your father?"  
  
The boy replied with a grumble—but also a small nod, a restrained one that seemed to be against his conscious intent. He tilted his jawline just enough to look to Naruto behind him, to see his father leering and restrained, thirsty eyes pinging restlessly before himself at the lewd sight, but his busy gaze soon found his son's. With a bent brow, all the boy could must was a sighed, "Dad..."  
  
"It's okay, sweetie, " he sighed in reply, the grip on the boy's equipment sliding up his chest, petting, coaxing his back to arch. The man leaned deeper over Boruto, sincerity cutting the edge of his voice, " _Are you okay_ , though, Boruto?"  
  
A few deep breaths later, and his son nodded once more, adding in sheepish register with a grateful smile, "Y-yeah, yeah, I'm, uh, great Dad... uh, th-thanks..."  
  
The Hokage's reply was a kiss on the back of the boy's head, cut off by Kakashi teasing, "Aww, how sweet."  
  
"G-geez, is he _always_ this much of an asshole?!" Boruto huffed.  
  
"He's actually really not, I promise, " Naruto responded, exasperation tempering his words.  
  
"Mm," the copy-nin winked, a lazy sort of eyelid fall rather than a pointed gesture, continuing, "I can just tell you like it, is all. Or does daddy's little slut want me to reel it in...?"  
  
The so-referenced shuddered deep, squirming against anything he could, barely managing to mutter, "..I uh, never said that."  
  
He gave a satisfied pat to Boruto's crown, cheeky smile evident despite his mask, chirping, "I didn't think so!"  
  
"Oooh my _lord_ I am going to shut you up... Daddy, lemme show off, " the youth groaned in playful frustration, waiting for affirmation.  
  
"Go ahead, baby, why don't you show Kakashi-sensei what you know...?" his father granted, permission given with his words and a shift of his hips, nudging his son just a bit closer to the waiting copy-nin.  
  
Like a horse breaking for the barn, Boruto's desperate hands again lurched for his elder's waistline, this time making no fuss about their destination; the fact his manhood ached so intently against the fabric aided in its freedom, the boy tugging down and his cock springing to life immediately thereafter. Both sighed; Boruto louder, hungrier, while the older's sigh stifled, his hands cycling their grip around nothing, seeming to squeeze his voice to nothing with the gesture. A young grip wrapped its way around the trunk of Kakashi's equipment, both hands, any attempts at reserve or coyness squelched long ago by desire.  
  
" _Fuck..._ ," Boruto muttered, bringing his visage closer to the treasure in his little paws. His eyes were glazed over with lurid desire, inspecting the hefty weapon he there held; it wasn't surprising to the boy that the man was packing such impressive heat, but to have it here, after long fantasizing, imagining, brought him to a less coherent mess than even he anticipated. It was smooth, veins far more visible than palpable, graceful contours leading from a tapered shaft to a tidy head, ridge of which was concealed just barely by the lip of foreskin that there sat. The boy allowed himself a curious squeeze, though keeping his grasp put; he was rewarded by a tense of the elder's abs and a clear dribble of pre from his swollen tip.  
  
"Yeah," Naruto offered, knowing tone—this was _far_ from the first time he'd seen it, but each time brought with it a similar impressive awe. The Hokage sat behind his son, legs to either side of himself with awkwardly bent knees, gliding his hand to rest on the small of Boruto's back, other supporting himself; he was content to watch for now, still just a bit too overwhelmed to take much more initiative.  
  
"Why thank you," the copy-nin offered, playful.  
  
"Hey, Kakashi. Wanna see a magic trick?" Boruto cooed darkly, pulling Kakashi's shaft closer, the head of it pressing into the boy's hopelessly flushed cheeks with a grin.  
  
The implication evident, the former Hokage cocked an eyebrow, one arm pulling akimbo, offering, "I'd love to see you _attempt_ a magic tri— _aahaahh-!_ "  
  
Kakashi doubled over the boy, reflexive hands clutching both of his small shoulders, the elder's suave voice robbed of its intonation with a reluctant groan; Boruto's worn lips slid over the man's cock, surprisingly calm, performative—his hungry tongue following its trail, he hilt the cock in his cute little maw with a single stroke, valiantly suppressing a choked cough, tiny throat squeezing the copy-nin's head. Eyes of genuine shock pinged down to see the boy's lusty blue gaze peering through his flaxen mane, meeting his elder's look of reluctant pleasure, flushed visage pressed into Kakashi's tum.  
  
Slowly, groaning, Boruto withdrew his lips, suckling the silver-haired shinobi's shaft on his departure, tonguetip following the underside of his hefty equipment; he lingered his mouth on the man's head before popping it right back out. A thread of spit connected lips and cock.  
  
Smug, Boruto cut a glance upwards, cooing after licking his lips, "Ta-daah. I made it disappear."  
  
While Kakashi was reluctant to admit, to display, the level of flustered the deep-throating inflicted, there was no hiding the groaned shudder that seized his entire body upon watching his manhood vanish between those lips with such _ease_. Wordlessly, a shaky hand seized the back of Boruto's head and gripped, just a bit tighter than comfortable, pulling his neck back to force his eyes up. The copy-nin's other hand seized the base of his shaft.  
  
"You... certainly have a lot of _practice_ doing that, don't you, Boru-kun..." he muttered, visceral, _hungry_ , the wolf eyeing his next meal. He didn't wait for a reply—guiding his cock to the boy's lips, he both pushed his head against it and prod the youth's lips with his aching tip, dripping and faintly pulsing. It was all the prompting the boy needed; again his mouth wrapped its way around Kakashi's cock, reaching soft hands forward to hold his elder's hips for leverage, beginning to pump his head dutifully against the member in his mouth.  
  
"Ooooh, _lord_ , Naruto..." the copy-nin sang, wincing as he tilted his chin skywards, rolling reluctantly desperate hips into the boy as his tongue pushed and lapped against the tacky skin it held, "he's... _very_ good at this..."  
  
His son grumbled happily at the words before the man added, " _Yeah_... eheh, that's... actually the... first thing, uh, he did..." Naruto confided meekly, casting an uncharacteristically shy glance away from the sight before him. He sat, thighs spread, leering over his son, grinning but nervous, one hand holding him upright, the other still scooped beneath the boy, tenderly gripping and rubbing Boruto's desperate equipment. He could feel the wet spot they'd managed to elicit from the boy soaking through the fabric of his pajamas; he shuddered.  
  
"Oh?, " Kakashi replied, looking to Naruto, barely acknowledging the mouth he was steadily fucking, using the boy's maw idly with gentle, but insistent, shoves of the hand on the back of his head.  
  
"Mm, yeah, he... got me when I was asleep..." he muttered, cheeks staining ever deeper red.  
  
"Oh! My my, " he looked down, "quite the little pervert, now aren't we, you cute little creep?"  
  
Boruto grumbled against the intrusion in his mouth, sound evident that there were inaudible words behind them, but the copy-nin silenced him with a dutiful shove, adding, "Hush now."  
  
The boy huffed—but complied. There he sat, framed, trapped; sitting on his heels, ass against his father's lap and mouth around his elder's cock, writhing and holding fast. As accomplished as a cocksucker he was, admittedly Kakashi was doing most of the work of the act, moreso idly fucking his mouth than anything else.  
  
The copy-nin cooed, "Mm, now trying to steal a blowjob—who does that remind me of, Naruto-kun...?"  
  
"Oh _hush_ , " the elder Uzumaki huffed to his old sensei, pouting just a bit.  
  
Two taps of slender fingers rapped against Kakashi's side; he took the cue at once, withdrawing his throbbing cock from Boruto's mouth, bright red and thoroughly slicked, glistening in the lowlight as it bobbed under its own weight. The boy gasped for air a few good gulps, but it wasn't long before he looked behind himself to his father; he coughed, almost sternly, " _DAD._ "  
  
"Wh-what is it baby...?" the man said, concerned, petting the boy's back in comfort.  
  
" _Damnit_ just _fuck_ me already, _LORD_ , " Boruto spat brattily, demanding.  
  
"O-oh, y-yeah... sorry, sweetie, I've just still, been... nervous, y'kn—"  
  
"Oh my _god_ shut up, get over it, and _shove your cock in me, Daddy_."  
  
The Hokage swallowed sand, swallowed _hard_ , nodding after a beat of digestion. "W-well. When you put it that way, baby..."  
  
The boy swayed his ass playfully in his dad's lap, grinding and teasing while his gaze cut back to the copy-nin, plainly saying, "Sorry. I knew he wasn't gonna if I wasn't direct about it, so."  
  
"No, no, no explanation needed, dear, " Kakashi replied, almost sweet, but concurrently pressing his cock back against the boy's tear-stained cheek, "we've established what a little slut you are for your father, now haven't we?"  
  
Wordlessly, grim, Naruto set to work; gingerly tugging his own bottoms down to his thighs; he reached to do the same to his son, but as he did, the boy beat him to it, reaching back and wiggling his rear while he eased his waistband down to his knees, proudly hoisting his ass up to his father. The man gulped, looking down to a sight he would never admit to anyone else was so familiar, so sweet, tender and glistening as a plum. A bandaged hand, moving of its own accord, slipped to the smooth skin before him, cupping an ass cheek before relenting, before giving it a faint squeeze. Naruto bit his lip.  
  
The boy huffed wordlessly in anticipation, letting an open mouth lap idly over Kakashi's head, pressing and licking against it in time, nuzzling a cheek lovingly against it in the other beats. He pushed it deep against his cheek, stroking its side as he did, nose nuzzled against the old man's groin when he went deeper. His nose pushed up into the small nest of fine hair it there found (" _I have wondered forever if the carpet matches the drapes hell yes"_ the boy thought), lewdly allowing a few huffs of breath while nestled there, taking in the copy-nin's scent until he was drunk with it.  
  
"Ooh, Naruto, go ahead... you can tell how bad the poor thing wants it, can't you?"  
  
"I-I'm on it, I'm on it...!" the Hokage yielded, left hand fishing behind him under the pillow; after a moment, he produced a small bottle of lube, there and readied from earlier, from when this rendezvous was meant to be a duo, not a trio. A quiet click, followed by another, and he discarded the object, slicking both shaft and hand in one motion. His cock was stout, compact, proud; one that Boruto had long since come to admire. The bandaged hand's thumb tugged at the pale flesh on his rear, spreading him just enough to expose his needy entrance, blushed just as red as his face.  
  
"Ooh, fuck, let's...daddy's gonna go ahead and warm you up, sweetie..." he muttered, restrained, obviously still fighting something within himself.  
  
"Heh, " Boruto smirked, glancing back, "way ahead of you, Dad."  
  
The elder Uzumaki cocked an eyebrow at the quip, but continued his reluctant course, at first only letting the thumbpad of his lubricated hand graze against the boy's tender pucker, returning softly after a moment and pushing against it as he twitched; Naruto gulped, his hand sweeping up just a bit, thumb line leading to index finger, carefully curling a crook into it as he probed against his son's desperate heat. Boruto groaned loud at the unintentional tease, hoisting his ass back—his father took the cue and with a huff, tenderly broke the small precipice that there remained, wriggling the lone finger into Boruto's entrance, shuddering loud at the intense heat that now squeezed around him, swallowed the finger whole down to the root.  
  
" _Oooohh_ my _lord_ yes, dad, dad, daddy, more..." the boy helplessly babbled, squirming between the two men.  
  
Naruto blinked and swallowed at the realization he had, digit buried within his son, desperate walls clinging to it for dear life. But his finger slid in with such _ease_ , and though his ass was squeezing and coaxing his finger, and though he was tight— _ooh Lord is he tight_ the Hokage thought—it was a soft tightness, an accommodating, comfortable one, not vicelike or unyielding. He spoke aloud the realization.  
  
"Y-you weren't kidding, baby... o-oh my _lord_ y-you've been ready for this, huh..." he muttered.  
  
Kakashi looked quizzically to his former student. Naruto didn't look up, tilted down and focused without falter on the peach before him, wincing as he explained, "He uh. Definitely already warmed himself up before... he came down here... right?"  
  
Boruto smiled, satisfied, in time with a blink from the copy-nin; the younger Uzumaki replied to both, "What can I say. I'm a man on a mission."  
  
The silver-haired shinobi loosed a groan, a deep one, spitting his words as he practically shoved his still-shining cock back to the boy's swollen lips, " _Oooh_ _fuck_ you are a _little whore_ , Boru-kun, oh my _lord_ , poor desperate needy little _slut_ , coming down here already loosened up for daddy..."  
  
Before he could reply, the shaft again parted the boy's lips, eagerly pumping his pulsing cock into his maw, ready or not. Kakashi lurched over the Hokage's  son, humping into the waiting mouth, feeling his swollen head press against his throat, almost doubled over the youth's frail form. He could barely be seen between the two men, enveloped by heat and sweat and skin and a million other things that had Boruto's head swimming into useless nothingness.  
  
Naruto's sensei's voice grew uncharacteristically desperate, demanding, flustered—his face pinched in, he again barked to his old student, "Fuck him, Naruto, oh my lord _fuck him_ , he needs it, he needs his father's cock, he..." he trailed off, sighing deep and moaning sweet.  
  
The Hokage flinched at the demand—but it undeniably had its desired effect; he gasped for air, entire body shuddering, and with a slight pause, he carefully withdrew his finger. He shuffled on his knees to assume a better posture, framing the boy's thin hips between his own, luridly dragging his slicked shaft along the boy's behind with the move, prodding and dragging all the way from his tidy little sack up to his twitching entrance, resting his reddened head poised against Boruto's pucker. Both hands grabbed the angled hips they found, smooth and deep like perfect handlebars, and with a final deep breath and a sigh—Naruto released his apprehension, his cautions to the wind, wincing his entire face desperately, gritting his teeth and grumbling, feeling the boy's ass tease and coax. The man made peace with his maker, accepted the damning fate he felt he was there condemning himself to, and eased his own hips forward carefully, oh so carefully; Boruto's velvet gave no resistance, begging for the intrusion, and with a thrust—the man's cock _popped_ easily into his son, Boruto's ass tugging his ridge thirstily, wriggling his own body back to force his father's sword to hilt him on the first stroke.  
  
"Ah- _haaaa_ , ah, Boruto, _fuck!_ " his father yelped, holding fast, adjusting to the overwhelming heat that hugged his equipment, the boy's inner walls tightening like a vice around him. The chorus of groans and gasps rang through the night air in a swirling mix, each bleeding into one another, another voice beginning where one ended. Aimless fingers adjusted up and down the boy's arching sides, shuffling his grip, trying to find the exact way he'd be able to literally and proverbially hang on. His son sank deep into his lap, shifting hips so the bottom of Boruto's thighs sat against the top of his father's while he spilled his milky arms around Kakashi's waist, elbows hugging the copy-nin's hips and fingers bearing into the small of his back.  
  
"There... we go, _fuck_ , " the copy-nin muttered, one hand gripping again the boy's ribcage, his grasp like a bear paw atop a pinecone, the relative threatening weight hovering over this fragile little bundle, threatening to collapse with the slightest pressure. The old man's other hand found its way to his old student's shoulder, leveraging his mass, letting himself leer over deep enough that the two older men's foreheads rest near one another, even through the one mask their breaths puffed and mixed, tasting each other in that unbreached spaced lingering.  
  
Naruto sucked air sharply through clenched teeth, only mustering shallow rolls of his hips, nursing his desperate meat into his son's gripping sex. The boy's frame (barely his own, so thoroughly consumed and controlled by the two others at that moment) shoved and shifted needily, hoisting his ass against his dad's lap as best he could, his drooling cock bobbing along exposed and untouched, his tidy, smooth balls thudding with a tacky noise against his father's own. He tried, groaning and pushing against the member still shoved in his maw, little reverberations thrumming through the copy-nin's shaft, feeling the old man's abs tense against the top of his head.  
  
"Ooh, Naruto...," his sensei cooed, bucking a few sharper jabs into the boy's awaiting mouth; Boruto held fast, his father still easing his cock in overwhelmed, shallow strokes, pensively absorbing every inch of the sensation. Kakashi, through hitched breaths, moved to hold one of the boy's shoulders and one of his hips, hand resting atop his student's, darkly whispering, "you know what I think? I think you love your son very, _ah_ , very... much... but, hahh, because of that, you're... afraid... to be..., " at once the copy-nin held Boruto's body like a ragdoll, tensing grips on waist and shoulder pulling the boy's form closer, further away from the elder Uzumaki, far enough that the hardness buried in his ass mostly withdrew (to groans from both parties)—then in an instant age-weathered muscles _shoving_ his gangly body into the Hokage's lap, shoving Naruto's sensitive hardon deep, as deep as it could get, concurrent with him growling, "... _too_ ** _hard_** _on the little princess._ "  
  
Even through the cock still stuffing his mouth, the crying, smiling moan from Boruto could be heard, singing and muffled, feeling his father's sudden absence replaced with his sudden intrusion into his guts. Naruto groaned, unable to prevent his core from stirring to life at the action, his groin hopping up into his son. The man's face was still screwed up in embarrassment, still sweating likely just as much from guilt as from physical exhaustion, but some part of him feeling forever compelled to listen to his _sensei_ , he nodded shakily. It's not like Kakashi was wrong. Readjusting, at first still soft, the blond elder pulled his son's porcelain waist down, moving his body just enough to meet him on the upstrokes, to feel Boruto's ass slap dullly against his tight stomach just that much harder. But it was only a few seconds—that's all the time it took for the little vestiges of his indomitable guilt to relent, for carnal pleasure to whittle down his reserves to nothing, for his son's ass to just feel _so good_ he just _didn't care anymore_ , huffing and groaning, tugging the boy's hips square against him with deeper and deeper thrusts of his length.  
  
His efforts were tidily rewarded; not that he'd been quiet before, but Boruto messily moaned all the deeper with his father's renewed vigor. He whimpered against Kakashi, begged with his body and his words, drinking everything his dad and his elder could offer. The copy-nin's cock drooled down his throat, suckling his acrid reward with reverence, completely lost in a dumbfounded universe of sensation and desire. It wasn't long before his father's grip got just a bit shaky, his huffs just a bit harried, his strokes jackhammered and deeper; sensing a precipice, Boruto groaned and bounced against his dad's lap like his life depended on it, knowingly clamping his worn pucker around Naruto's shaft, his own neglected equipment dribbling pre in arched little bursts in time with his father's strokes all over the sheets.  
  
"Oh _fuck_ sweetie, ah, D-Daddy... can't last much longer, hahh, I'm s-sorry you just feel _so good_ baby oh my _lord_ , ahh, " The Hokage whimpered.  
  
Surprisingly agile arms of Boruto's slipped forward, pushing against Kakashi's midsection for leverage; he pulled his head back, cock-holster of a maw free for the first time in a good minute. He coughed a few breaths but quickly spat in reply, "It's _fine_ Daddy oooh _fuck_ , go ahead, please, I-I'm super fucking close too, aahh, cum in me, cum in me—!"  
  
Crying, yielding at the boy's words, Naruto dove a bit deeper into him, letting a hand slip from waist to Boruto's flushed equipment, wrapping his rough grip around his son's cock. The touch went through the younger Uzumaki like lightning, knot tying in his stomach at the action (and causing his hungry little walls to clamp that much harder around his father's shaft). His slender legs involuntarily squirmed, kicking lightly nowhere and his toes trying to curl onto anything they could.   
  
Feeling him squirm, beg, _demand_ —it was all just a bit too much, and not quite with his permission, Naruto felt the well of pressure building in his blood reach a fever pitch. Head swelling, he felt his cock grow more sensitive quick, pulse by pulse, his loose grip on the boy erratic and needy, his voice begging and pliant, "Ahahh, c-cumming, Daddy's coming sweetie, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ —!"  
  
Boruto cried out; he felt his dad's thickening length pump a last few times into him before settling deep, followed quickly by burst after burst of spreading heat in his stomach, able to follow its trail from his father's tensing  balls, to the swollen pulse past his thoroughly-fucked entrance, then jetting deep in his guts; if that alone wasn't enough to make the boy cum, Naruto's hand certainly finished the job.   
  
" _Fuck_ , Dad, me too, me too, _ahh_ —!" he moaned; his small cock stirred to life in his elder's hand, hopping and pulsing, his smooth pouch squeezing along, his velvet heat pulling and milking Naruto. A greater volume of mostly-clear fluid spilled more judiciously into the Hokage's waiting grip while said grip tugged right behind his head, eliciting every drop he could. Boruto wasn't quite at the point where he could honestly _ejaculate_ ; good thing he could still orgasm perfectly well without doing so!  
  
A moment of rest settled over the room for the first time in what seemed like ages. Kakashi stood, still enamored by the illicit sight before him as the two Uzumaki boys recuperated, idly pawing his enduring erection while the duo caught their breath. Boruto sank off of the former Hokage and lurched into the bed, his ass still held proudly high (and still occupied by his father) while his face was buried into the sheets, useless arms at his sides. The current Hokage grumbled, gasping for air, leaning back; after a few moments, he pat the boy's behind two good times, beginning to say, "I'm gonna... go ah—" before Boruto simply nodded and offered a thumbs-up, cutting him off at the pass.  
  
Naruto nodded assent, setting to the task of easing himself back out, whimpering lightly while his dripping shaft inched its way along. After a moment of stubbornness from the ridge of his head, the man popped right back out of his son, the boy's ass left wanting just a bit agape for a pause, his father's cum eking out, trailing over his reddened ring and down his already-soaked package, fluids mixing to an indistinct mess. The man groaned, petting the small of the boy's back.  
  
Kakashi pet through the exhausted youth's crown tenderly, soon chirping, "Mm, now... I thought we just established what a good boy you are, Boru-kun...?" He crooked Boruto's face up, teary and messy and deeply fucked, and with a smile in his eyes, continued, "Surely you have better manners than this...!"  
  
Hormones rendering his brain to uselessness, the boy glowered at the copy-nin, trying to puzzle out his intention. He didn't leave the boy hanging too long, however; at first wordless, Kakashi scooped his limp body and heft it just off the bed, speaking while turning him around, his head turning to point his dad, "Now, now, " he draped the exhausted youth back on the bed. Now he sat on his knees and elbows, ass now towards both the edge of the bed and the former Hokage, given no time to question before a gentle, firm heel of a palm shoved itself against the base of Boruto's head, sputtering as his face buried itself into his father's sex-spent groin, soaked with both of their fluids; he teased, "You certainly know to clean up a mess you made!"  
  
Confusion melted into comfortable, low-key lust, nodding wordlessly as he obeyed. Still catching his breath, smiling, he guild his dad's spent cock between his lips gently, suckling lightly, feeling Naruto tense up with the cry he coaxed. He kept his lips soft, loose, minding how oversensitive he knew the man would be, happily lapping up this mix of his dad's cum, his own fluids and only lord knows what else.  
  
"H-aahh! B-Boruto—!" he cooed, almost a pained edge.  
  
The copy-nin huffed at the sight he revealed with the turn, the boy's normally-creamy skin deeply red and sweaty, his ass glistening and his own father's cum dribbling down his smooth thighs; he pinched the bridge of his nose in a moment of frustration as his still-straining arousal demanded attention. With a suppressed shudder, he allowed a step forward, letting the heft of his cock land against Boruto's slicked cheeks, murmuring, "Good boy...!"  
  
Boruto gasped and began to speak, but Kakashi continued, his pensive erection holding fast, his lusty intonation dissolving to a sincere timbre, "Er, c-can I, dear? I'm sure you're very, very exhausted and I am _also_ sure I will be very, _very_ fast."  
  
Looking behind him, wide-eyed, he smiled, teasing, "Oh, you want a piece, too, you old pervert?"  
  
He groaned and furrowed his brow, holding the boy's ass and his own base, guiding it to Boruto's spent entrance, adding, "That wasn't a 'no'."  
  
The youth felt that swollen tip nestle right against him, probing and strained, saying with almost a laugh, "Didn't know you'd be into sloppy seconds!"  
  
Knowing well enough to tell when he was being intentionally spurned on, Kakashi spared his former student a wordless, inquisitive glace, a silent request for permission; though the Hokage's eyes were barely open, lost in mindless afterglow, he caught the look and met it with a smile and a half-nod. All-clears seemingly given from all the relevant parties, the copy-nin gruffly set to burying his bone.  
  
"Well, it's not so much that, moreso being glad you're nice and warmed up for me..." he countered, angling himself.  
  
Boruto moaned, face still in his dad's lap, too tired to move his ragged form; the silver-haired shinobi easily shoved its way into the boy's waiting depths, crashing heat enveloping him, still-twitching walls seizing his cock. He couldn't help but cry out, wavering, confirming in a now-kind voice, " _Ooh_ my goodness yeah I'm, hoo, this... will not take long, **_fuck_** **.** "  
  
"Dirty old man—!" the boy playfully chided, seeing stars from the sheer girth now spreading him apart; apparently, that taunt and two strokes were about all the elder man needed. Voice catching in his throat, Kakashi groaned sweet nothings, gently rocking his hips and wordlessly cumming, milking his throbbing cock into the boy's depths, mixing his load with his father's. Boruto gasped lightly; considering, in retrospect, for just how long he'd been edging, the volume he there felt wasn't really _surprising,_ but still his sapphire eyes, pleasure-dulled, widened at each successive jet.  The boy tried to count after the sixth waved pulse, but he soon found himself far too fucked silly to do things like "count above ten". All he knew was that he was _full_.  
  
"I'm gonna—"  
  
"Go ahead, " the boy cut him off.  
  
Given the green light, he pulled his sword out of this stone, as it were; the facade of endurance he'd displayed crumbled, collapsing weakly to sit on the edge of bed. Still catching his breath, the former Hokage pulled his shirt tail off his chest a bit, trying to cool off.  
  
"You seriously keep the mask on _when you fuck_ , " Boruto boggled.  
  
He shrugged, "You expected otherwise...?"  
  
The boy didn't have a reply. Giving up on finding any more words, he settled his head against Naruto's sweaty thigh, half-awake and hugging against it; his father rest a hand on the side of his head, petting gently, rubbing his earlobe, petting his jawline. They silently rest, both enjoying their exact moment in space and in time, if just for this fleeting moment; there seemed to be a silent agreement to make it endure for as long as either could manage.  



	4. Afterwards

Finally mustering the courage to say anything, after a few minutes Uzumaki the elder mused, "Well. I guess it's a good thing tomorrow is laundry day anyway, huh," looking to the absolute wrecked bedsheets and pajamas.   
  
"Mm, " Boruto hummed. He paused a beat, then with an undercurrent of worry muttered, "So, like, this is the part where you two use some sort of, like, memory-erasing jutsu or some crazy genjutsu to make me forget this ever happened to protect Kakashi-sensei's reputation or like is th—"   
  
Boruto was cut off by a dry, soft towel draping itself over his face.   
  
"It's the part where you clean up a bit, dear, okay?"   
  
Neither party noticed the old Hokage's temporary absence to retrieve a few things. He was quick, after all! The boy struggled just for a moment before centering the towel and rediscovering his bearings; he took the cue and rubbed it broadly over his entire visage, blinking a few times before wrapping the towel like a cape over his shoulders.   
  
The boy jerked his hand away from a sudden cold wetness, but looking down he saw the bottle of water the standing copy-nin pushed to him, offering, "And you should rehydrate, as well."   
  
He accepted the gift after a moment of hazy processing. With a sniff, Kakashi held a hand out to the Hokage, holding two bottles of beer in it with crisscrossed necks, saying, " _You_ should 'rehydrate' as well."   
  
With a grim noise of acceptance, Naruto snapped the bottle graciously, snapping the bottlecap off with a twist and a pop, the pair of noises echoing one another from the other man mimicking his actions. They tapped the noses of the bottles plaintively in a quick, wordless toast, immediately taking a few parched gulps (Kakashi masking the action with his hand, of course).   
  
"H-hey!," Boruto snipped after a swallow, half his water already consumed, "I want a beer, too!"   
  
"Sorry, but they're very much so not for someone your age, dear, " Kakashi said.   
  
" **I am going to give you like three seconds to consider the words that you just said to me after what just happened Kakashi-sensei.** "   
  
"...you know, fair enough, " the man conceded, offering the boy his own bottle.   
  
" _Thank you,_ " he said, pointed, grabbing the beer. Following the example set before him, he set the glass to his lips and tilt the bottle back, attempting a hearty swig—and he quickly realized his mistake, holding fast and unmoving in consideration while his expression shifted from excitement to poorly-concealed-disgust. Lowering the beer, calmly removing it, and dutifully swallowing with a pained expression, he muttered, shoving the item back to the copy-nin, "...you know what actually you two can keep the beers I'm good."   
  
"As I suspected, " Kakashi winked, taking it back. Sighing with the heft of his form, he sat on the edge of the bed, patting the boy's knee, continuing, "You should probably go to the bathroom, sweetie. And shower."   
  
The boy groaned, "Ugh, okay first one: yes, but I'm _tired_ I just want to _sleep_ ."   
  
His father chimed in, "You'll feel a lot better if you shower. And we can shower together, if you want?"   
  
He huffed again, "I don't _care_ oh m—wait, " his expression turned glassy-eyed, "Does that mean I'd get to see your face Kakashi. I mean, unless you're weird enough to shower with the mask on too but I don't thi—"   
  
"Mhmm!, " he offered, smile clear in his eyes.   
  
" _Sold_ , " was the boy's only reply, punctuated with finger-guns, suddenly mustering the strength to get to his feet, scrambling off the bed and towards the bathroom attached to the room. He walked slumped over, sticky pajama top clinging to his damp body, bottoms still holding onto a single ankle before he kicked them off like a cat on his traverse. He vanished into the bathroom, door pulling shut behind him.   
  
Both men watched his departure; after a moment, Kakashi pulled his arms crossed over his chest, remarking, "I get that bargaining chip exactly once per person. It's useful."   
  
"I can imagine!"   
  
"Very," he replied. A silence lulled for a bear before the copy-nin broke it, playfully clucking to Naruto, "Just like his old man, hm?"   
  
"Yeah, yeah, " he sardonically waved off the comment.   
  
Leaning back, he reached an arm over the Hokage's shoulder, continuing, "It was meant lovingly, I promise."   
  
"N-no, I'm sure, I'm sure, " his eyes pinged restlessly while he awkwardly searched for words, talking with his hands, "I guess. I'm just embarrassed, is all, eheh."   
  
"No shame, Naruto, " he hugged him closer to his side, "He's... a lot like you, but... well. I bet he's awfully affectionate after you two 'play', hm?"   
  
The other man just stammered and blushed, but without waiting for his reply, Kakashi continued, "You've always been a very emotional man—it's one of the things I love about you so! And very open with those emotions, too, there's never been much a mystery about how you feel... but he's... well. He seems very reluctant to let his emotions be perceived. I can't say if it's defiance or what, but he's a bit cloistered."   
  
"Oh, yeah, " he immediately agreed, "I dunno... something about being 'cool,' who can say."   
  
"Mm. I have no authority to speak, (Naruto interjected, "And yet."), but perhaps the boy's found a workaround for himself, a way he can let himself show how he feels with an acceptable excuse."   
  
The blond sat in contemplation at his words. Kakashi added, "But what do I know. Food for thought."   
  
The pair of eyes met—Naruto gracious, Kakashi comforting—both at ease, comfortable, thankful for the bubble of acceptance they could both sense about the room. Soon thereafter, the bathroom door creaked open, Boruto's voice echoing out, "Alright, we can shower now."   
  
"You go ahead, " Kakashi stood, "I'll gather up the laundry and join you soon."   
  
"You don't have to do that, " Naruto protested.   
  
"I know I don't. But what kind of hypocrite would I be if I didn't, ahh, clean up my own mess, " he cut, clearing his throat, "Besides, I figure the two of you might want a moment without this old dog leering over you."   
  
Finally picking up the subtext after he made it obvious, he smiled while he lurched to his tired feet, scratching the back of his head, saying, "R-right. See you in a minute, then!"   
  
He replied with only a smile, Naruto padding off to the bathroom and Kakashi setting to the task of stripping the thoroughly soiled bedclothes.

"Hey kiddo," Naruto yielded, seeing his son before him looking worse for wear; the poor thing was a disheveled, sweaty mess—but hey, that's what they were about to fix. He pat the boy's head, but Boruto's wordless response was to snap around his father's waist in a flash, hugging him insistent and tight. The man looked down, seeing most of his face concealed, reluctant eyes staring off into nowhere, newly-blush-stained cheeks pushing into his exposed midsection, pout evident with even so little of the sight able to be seen. The Hokage smiled soft, petting his hair down.  
  
"Just one second, " he continued despite his lack of reply; still the boy wrapped himself around his father's waist, unmoving, while the man reached over him, left hand shuffling under the bandages on the top of his right arm, setting to the tedious task of removing them. He coiled the fabric around his hand, working fast and mindless; a daily task. Before long, his rotated his artificial arm at the shoulder, spreading his fingers and adjusting to the absence. Again he looked down, prompted by a sudden, warm wetness; his son's hands tightened on his back, and though he couldn't really see much of him, the sniff assured him that he was likely crying.   
  
He cooed, very soft, petting the back of his head and offering, "Hey, are you okay, sweetie?"   
  
"Y-yeah!" Boruto immediately coughed, hugging ever tighter, tilting his head further down and away from sight.   
  
Naruto bowed his head just far enough to kiss the boy's crown, his arms encircling his son, resting his chin atop his head, adding, "You promise?"   
  
"Yeah! Yeah, I'm. Okay, " he sniffed, nuzzling, "Sorry, I'm just. A little overwhelmed, I guess."   
  
"That's okay, sweetie, " he gave him a squeeze, "Anything I can do to help out...?"   
  
The younger Uzumaki allowed his puffy eyes to crane up, kissing his dad's chin with a scrunched face, muttering, "You're cool, this is helping."   
  
"Good, " he grinned down, a bright toothy sunshine grin, one that the boy couldn't help but mirror back to him, "There we go!"   
  
Gaze falling forward, Naruto cleared his throat and continued, a bit sheepish, "Um, hey. I'm sorry for, uh. Not telling you about Kakashi, okay?"   
  
"It's fine, " he said, flatly, "I mean, I'm... I know I'm not your one-and-only or anything, considering, er. Mom."   
  
"Well, _yeah_ , but... I'm not trying to keep anything secret from you, I dunno—I just feel bad, " he said, scratching his cheek, nervous.   
  
"It's okay, really!, " he gave a reassuring grin through reddened eyes, "I get it, I'm. All's well that ends well, y'know? I'm... not gonna pretend I wasn't a little, like. I dunno, jealous? Possessive? But uh, we're fine I think I have um, thoroughly staked my claim, " he furrowed his brow, saying with a playful tone, " _asserted my dominance_ ."   
  
Rapidly weighing the pros and cons of touching on his usage of the word "dominance" in that context vis-a-vis the boy's actual position in their prior rendezvous, Naruto left it untouched, looking down with a quick wink, "Damn right. And either way, " he gave Boruto another forehead peck, "I got a lot of love in me to give. And hey, " he gave him a tighter squeeze, "you _are_ my one-and-only son, so."   
  
Boruto's grip tightened like a vice, a trap sprung, groaning loudly and burying his face, spitting "Uuuugh not to be too gay or anything but I love you also fuck you."   
  
"Love you too, kiddo, " he pat his back, accepting the emotional distance the poor thing apparently deemed necessary, pulling back, "and I _also_ love not being covered in this much sweat. Let's turn on the shower, okay?"   
  
He nodded, though he didn't relent his grip; Naruto at first attempted to take a step, only for the boy to grumble quietly, keeping him in place. Wordless, he reached down and scooped the boy up, forearms under his thighs and arm around his back—Boruto adjusted into the new position instantly, draping arms around his father's shoulders and pressing cheek against cheek. His legs kicked, just a bit, in a manner he would never admit was excitement.   
  
The Hokage held him with one arm with ease, closing the gap between them and the shower stall, reaching in and turning on the water at last.   
  
"...wait, where's Kakashi-sensei?"   
  
Naruto knew the true answer; though he wasn't in Sage Mode or anything like that, decades of familiarity with a man granted one the passive ability to sense their chakra—he'd been able to feel the copy-nin's energy idling in the attached room for a few minutes. Mentally noting what a kind action it was, he answered, "He stayed back a minute to get the laundry together, he'll be in here soon, I'm sure."   
  
On cue, the door hinge creaked, Kakashi saying, "Knock knock."   
  
With a start, Boruto flinched and scrambled out of his dad's arms gracelessly, landing on uneasy footing and holding onto the vanity countertop for temporary leverage. Collecting himself, he mimicked tidying his hair for a beat and calmly added, "...oh hey."   
  
The copy-nin's murky eyes yielded, offering, "Sorry to startle you."   
  
"Yeah yeah it's fine no worries okay cool where is it. Where's your face. C'mon."   
  
He sighed, speaking while he reached up with a crooked finger, hinging it on the edge of his mask, "It's _really_ nothing to write home about, I promise."   
  
Tiny fists sat in front of Boruto's face, lips pulled tight, pumping his arms in anticipation, replying, "I'll be the judge of that, okay thanks."   
  
The man sighed lightly, muttering an unenthusiastic, "Ta-daah," as he finally pulled the fabric down, letting it fall and bundle around his neck, crooked smile, punctuated with a small beauty mark, now visible to the enthralled boy. The moment of anticipation over, he then set to pulling the entire garment off and over his shoulders.   
  
"Yeah you're. Um, underselling it, " Boruto whispered, star-struck against his will. (barely audible, Naruto muttered in addendum, "Mm, he always does.")   
  
Peeling the undergarment off his pale arms, he looked over himself and replied, matter-of-fact, "Why thank you, dear. You seem almost more excited about this than the sex."   
  
" _I meeean_ ??" he almost shouted, throwing his arms at length, palms-up in exasperation. Pulling himself back in, still in awe, he muttered to no-one in particular, "I cannot _wait_ to brag to Sarada and Mitsuki about seeing his face oh my lord aahh."   
  
"Oh?, " Kakashi mused over his shoulder, stepping into the water, "And in exactly what context are you thinking you'll tell them you saw it, hm?"   
  
While Boruto would never _admit_ he hadn't thought of that vital caveat—well, he hadn't. Excitement melting into frustration in his brows, he sputtered while he stepped in the shower, "...oh for fuck's sake _you're right I don't even get to brag about this."_   
  
"Sorry, buddy, " Naruto comforted, patting him on the head on the way behind the other two.   
  
It was a bit of a tight squeeze to have three forms in the one shower stall; the fact that one of the three was so diminutive relatively helped, though. The trio took care in sliding past one another in turn, all grateful for the cleansing heat, at peace for the moment, the only words the occasional murmuring and directional indicators, requests for bath products and other such formalities. And at first, Boruto was dedicated to maintaining a facade of independence—but after enough slides past his father's soaked form, on one he didn't quite make it all the way past, but instead there lingered, head against the man's midsection, feeling the warm rivulets flow from Naruto's chest onto the boy's head.   
  
"Mm, " Kakashi muttered, lazily letting arms drape around the duo—moreso his former student, but Boruto inevitably sandwiched between—offering a gentle hug, "Now, you know better than to do any of that sort of thing with _anyone e—_ "   
  
"Kakashi, " his voice was subdued, barely above a whisper, "so _help_ me if you _dare_ give me a lecture right now I will kill you."   
  
"Right. I thought you did. You're very smart, but... very reckless too, and I don't wa—"   
  
" _With my bare hands. I have nothing to lose_ ."   
  
Taking the cue, he paused, and continued cautiously, "...Naturally. That's enough from me—sorry, you can't really turn off being a teacher, what can I say."   
  
Boruto sighed, a tone of trying to drag an ounce of sincerity out of himself clawing and screaming, grumbling, "I'm... not dumb, Kakashi-sensei, I promise." He gave another squeeze to his dad's trunk, muttering despite himself, "I'm not... he's pretty much, um. You were an exception to a rule, not uh, how I usually conduct myself, y'know."   
  
"Good."   
  
"Hggrgh. Th-thanks, yeah,  th-this was, uh. Just a one time li'l fling. I'm not gonna go out there and, uh. Get myself hurt or anything, I just. Yeah."   
  
"Mhmm," he squeezed the duo again, "I'm very glad. Don't worry dear, I can tell you just, ah. Love your father very much."   
  
Boruto flinched and audibly groaned, "Go fuck yourself."   
  
His father smirked, eyes closed in exhausted dozing, quietly adding, "That means he's agreeing with you."   
  
"How _dare_ either of you make me admit I have emotions, you _monsters._ "   
  
"Truly a fate worse than death," the copy-nin agreed.   
  
It wasn't too much longer before the trio concluded the shower, comforting heat becoming exhausting given enough time. They shuffled out, one by one, dutifully toweling off (Kakashi shook wetness out of his silver mop of a mane, to which Boruto made a comment comparing him to a dog). Before Naruto could reach for it, his son produced a spool of bandages, coughing and offering help under his breath ("I know it's easier with another set of hands"). Graciously the man accepted, and the boy set to task wrapping his father's false arm back up nice and tidy. Soon thereafter, one by one they left the sanctity of the bathroom, exiting to a surprisingly-made bed, fresh sheets and a folded set of new pajamas on the edge for Boruto.   
  
"Hey Kakashi-sensei, real quick: what the fuck, " the boy said as he beheld the sight, unfurling his clean clothes, stepping into the bottoms leg by leg.   
  
"What can I say, I figured it was only appropriate."   
  
Naruto laughed, "He's very polite."   
  
"I guess!," the boy huffed, squirreling himself under the sheets without waiting for anyone else.   
  
But the two weren't far behind, flanking either side of the younger Uzumaki. The three settled in wordlessly, the exhertion and time finally catching up to everyone, sleep coming quick. Boruto rolled over to idly hold his father, the side of his head eventually finding its way to the man's chest, grumbling until he found his heart. He pressed deeper into his pecs upon finding  his treasure, the rhythmic, persistent _th-thump_ causing his own heartbeat to flutter in comforted joy, listening intently to the lullaby. The man's arm responded subconsiously, settling its way over the boy, loosely holding him.   
  
"Mm. Hey, Boruto?, " the man barely muttered, sleep-drunk voice.   
  
"Mhmm?"   
  
" _Please. Delete. Those pictures_ , " Naruto insisted through a whisper, then promptly dozed back off to oblivious sleep.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Morning came, soft motes of spilling sunlight rolling over Boruto's eyelids. He barely roused, just enough to note Kakashi's absence. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. Deciding to feel something about it _later,_ he adjusted himself in his half-awake state, eyes opening just enough to see Naruto. He was still out like a light, heavy slumber pulling tired eyelids shut, despite the shifting eddies of light panning over his face, golden hair almost glowing with the sun. The boy stared, for some reason frustrated deeply within himself at finding the sight so pretty. His brows pulled in unspoken conflict, sighing.   
  
_Damnit. Why did I have to have such a beautiful dad. Ugh. Fuck you for being so cute oh my lord._   
  
Grumbling, he curled back under the covers, turning himself away from the man, away from the thing that _dare_ give him emotions. However, the small amount of stirring was enough to make Naruto groan awake, folding upright at the waist. He scratched his scalp, then the back of his neck, groggy and distant. Shifting shadows and fleeting images bled into his mind, drip by drip, prior night returning to him in a disoriented mishmash. Shaking his head, blinking a good few times, he turned and looked to Boruto—he was curled away from him, tucked tight in a bundle of blankets. Naruto smiled.   
  
Reaching, the man pet the sleeping figure's shoulder, pushing to rock him just a bit, whispering, "Hey, kiddo."   
  
"Mmm."   
  
"You don't have to get up, I j—"   
  
"Good."   
  
"...I just have to get into work, sorry."   
  
The younger Uzumaki's form seized, just perceptible, breathing still in unspoken apprehension. Feeling the tension spread into him, the elder stroked a little deeper.   
  
"Trust me sweetie, I don't wanna go in right now any more than you want me to leave, b—"   
  
"Awfully presumptuous of you."   
  
Naruto faltered, patting the boy a few times before rising to his tired feet. A soft grin could be heard in his words, replying, "Love you too."   
  
Boruto flinched with a start, stirring up and peeling his heavy lids to see his father wrestling his clothing on. His eyes were full of conflict, of embarrassed gratitude, eye showing it in a way he would never find the word to express. Small digits cycled their grip on the blanket.   
  
Naruto finished buttoning his top, checking himself in the mirror with a quick once-over. Closing the gap between the mirror and the bedstand, he began to say something, but before he could, he noticed a small piece, folded in half, sitting on it that wasn't there the night prior. Unfolding it, he read it—chuckling, he said, "Oh, hey, Kakashi left a note."   
  
Boruto cocked an eyebrow, snatching it from his father's hand. He read:   
  
_Naruto and Boruto;_   
  
_Despite the best of my continuing efforts, there are those that will notice my absence were I to be gone for too long. Sincerest apologies for leaving without a goodbye. Hopefully this will be sufficient._   
  
_Be well. I'll see both of you around._   
  
_Kakashi_   
_xoxo_   
  
"Fucking hell. Is he gonna send a fruit basket, too?!" Boruto muttered, sarcastic words failing to mask the small quiver of gratitude in his tone.   
  
"Yep. That's Kakashi, alright, " Naruto added, mussing the boy's hair, "I have to get going, alright?" He bent down, giving a kiss to his forehead, saying, "I'll see you later tonight, kiddo. Love you."   
  
After a moment of a scrunched pout, the boy, eyes squeezed shut, threw his head up to give the man a kiss on the chin, grumbling with the intonation of a child forced to apologize, "Hngh, _love you too Dad."_   
  
Naruto waved behind him, walking out the door. _Huh, he actually managed to say the words that time, that's progress._   
  
The door clicked shut. For what was either thirty seconds or ten minutes—Boruto couldn't tell you—he sat in wordless contemplation. Hands moving on their own, he gingerly re-folded the note from the copy-nin and tucked it away in his pocket. He swallowed a lump; he wasn't quite sure why.   
  
_Yeah, I think. I'm gonna hold on to this note._


End file.
